Locust Horde
"Locust! Oh no! Oh gosh! Oh my! Oh dear! Here they come now! They're emerging from... no, not underground -- but from their spaceships so they can assist the People's Liberation Army to suppress this bloody people's power revolution here in the Chinese-occupied territory of Bangkok!" --Su Ji-Hoon, Suppressing the Rebellion The Locust Horde, also often called the Locust Army by humans, was a race of reptilian humanoids that, until Invasion Day, have lived in and established their civilization in the subterranean regions of New Sera, known as the Hollow, including in the surfaces of New Sera, when they flee from that planet. It is unknown for how long the Locust Horde have lived in the Hollow, but it has come to be understood that their creation was after the research project led by Niles Samson that oversaw the research on several Imulsion-infected miners at the New Hope Research Facility, the eventual shutdown of the facility, and Niles Samson's trip with a group of scientists and Sires to inside Mount Kadar. At some point, the Locust Horde decided that its secondary goal was the extermination of the human race, down to every man, woman, and child. The Locust Horde's primary goal was to populate the surface of New Sera. The Locust waged a tactically beneficial war of genocide against the Humans due to the existence of a civil war between the Locust Horde and the Lambent Locust. This civil war had existed for an undetermined amount of time, but was gradually forcing the Locust out of the Hollow and into a war with humanity for control of the surface. All known attempts of the humans negotiating with the Locust Horde ended in violence, although Adam Fenix believed he could end the war peacefully. The Locust Horde consisted of a common race of Drones, and all manner of other creatures, that were indigenous to the underground tunnels known as the Hollow, which is a common name used to describe the hollow portions of the underground of New Sera which was mainly controlled by the Locust Horde. Located under Mount Kadar was the Locust capital, known as Nexus. The majority of the Horde's technology was stolen or salvaged from what the Humans dumped, or reverse engineered from their enemies' technology. However, the Locust Horde was able to develop some of their own technology, including small-arms weapons, heavy weapons, armor for use on their tamed beasts, munitions, architecture, and they had a considerable grasp of computer technology. The Locusts' small-arms weaponry appeared to be at around the same level as that of humans, although the Locusts' arsenal seemed to be more biologically based with the use of Tickers and Nemacyst. Locust troops will use nearly any weapon, whether it is one of their own design, reverse-engineered Human technology, or human-made. Physiology History Current Status Battle of Kassala Category:Alien Countries Category:Asian Countries Category:Axis of Empires Member States Category:Coalition of the Red Star Member States Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:North American Member States Category:People's Democratic Union of Asia Member States Category:Swords of Sanghelios Member States